With Umbridge As My Aunt? No Way!
by Godric Gryffindor3
Summary: Umbridge and her niece (a.k.a. me) have a little row that leads to trouble...PG for some swear words (WARNING! SOME OOTP SPOILERS!)


With Umbridge As My Aunt? No Way!  
  
Chapter One: The Shock  
  
"You're going to what?!" I shrieked. My Aunt Dolores..teaching at Hogwarts? I plopped down on her poofy chair, pulling my feet up. I hated the woman enough as it was.  
  
"Feet down, please!" she said in that fake, sweet voice of hers. My mouth pulled itself in a thin line as I dropped my feet.   
  
"You can't teach at Hogwarts, Aunt Dolores!" I protested. "The kids won't like you," I added truthfully. "Even I don't like you."   
  
If any other kid said this to their aunt, the aunt would most likely have a heart attack.  
  
Not mine.   
  
No, my aunt was the kind who ignored rude comments. The snide remarks. Yet later, she punished you for it.   
  
So I knew that in a few hours, I would be polishing her wand, her badges, and trophies, and every other shiny thing that she owned.   
  
Aunt Dolores smiled. Prat, I thought. "Yes, well, I'm there on certain, business things. Something that you wouldn't understand," Aunt said as she fluffed up the pillows.   
  
I jumped back up.  
  
"I wouldn't understand?" I cried. "Aunt Dolores I'm fifteen for Merlin's sake! And you tell me that I wouldn't understand? I've been through more things than you have, and you are in the Ministry!" I stopped at this thought.  
  
I tilted my head and said slowly, "It's for the Ministry, isn't it?"   
  
For once in her life, my Aunt Dolores looked rather frightened, but covered it up by pretending she saw a stain on her pillow.   
  
"Look at the filth on this!" she cried, pulling out her wand. "Scourgify!" My mouth dropped. "It is for the Ministry, isn't it?" I jerked my head back. "You aren't gonna turn Hogwarts into a Ministry headquarters, are you?"   
  
Aunt Dolores gave a high-pitched laugh. "What you young ones think of today!" I rolled my eyes, but decided to keep an eye out on my aunt...just in case she did turn Hogwarts in to some kind of headquarters.   
  
That afternoon, as I cleaned my aunt's house, I thought about Hogwarts.  
  
I was in Gryffindor, and going into my fifth year. I knew, of course, Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry and I were not close friends, but we knew each other quite well. Sometimes in classes, we were put together as partners.   
  
I was going to have to warn Harry about my aunt.   
  
Sighing, I got up off the kitchen floor and threw my cloth in the sink. Aunt Dolores had set me to Muggle cleaning.  
  
Fine with me.   
  
I retreated to my room and locked the door. Yet I turned around to face my aunt. I shrieked and threw a pillow at her. But the pillow was stunned by Aunt, and was sent to my bed.   
  
"Aunt Dolores," I said as I grinded my teeth, "get-out-of-my-room!" Aunt simply smiled. "It's not your room, dearest," she said in that voice I hated. "It's mine, but I am letting you borrow it when you come over to my house."   
  
I groaned and walked over to her. As I took my aunt by the arm, I said, "Aunt Dolores, some things in this house just need to remain private. Those things are my things."   
  
And I pushed her out the door.  
  
I sighed once more as I locked my door for the second time. I heard my aunt begin to say Alohamora, but I quickly put a spell on my door to keep it from opening.  
  
I threw up my hands as an owl burst through my window. "No not the Ministry!" I groaned. I didn't even bother to read the letter. I simply threw it aside and grabbed my own parchment and quill.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
How has your summer been? I know, getting a letter from me is a little unexpected, considering that we aren't close friends. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.  
  
My Aunt Dolores is going to be teaching at Hogwarts.   
  
You might remember her from your hearing about your wand. Dolores Jane Umbridge. The one that says "Hem, hem," all the time.  
  
Ya, her.  
  
She is an awfully horrid woman..and to think that I have to spend every other day with her!   
  
Anyway, I wanted to write and warn you about her. I hear her talking to her friends about you. Aunt Dolores doesn't really take a great liking to you Harry, as you might have noticed at the hearing. I've also sneaked a peak at the letters she writes to the Ministry. According to one letter, my aunt states that you are 'a boy thirsting for attention, and that the Daily Prophet is giving you the attention you are seeking for. But not the type. And that perhaps we should go a little further."   
  
I swear, she said that. And I hate her for doing so. Why, just today she made me clean-  
  
Sorry, I'm getting off the subject. But Harry, I'm warning you: stay out of trouble. Don't do stupid things around my aunt. She'll get you for it. Her way of punishing students is horrible. I can't tell you what it is, or my aunt will find out and use the punishment on me.  
  
You see, Aunt Dolores has put a binding-spell on me. If I tell anybody about one of her secrets, she automatically finds out and punishes me. Not even my mother knows, because if I tell her, then Aunt Dolores will make sure that I don't go back to Hogwarts and get the proper training that I need.  
  
You're probably thinking that I could get the proper training without Hogwarts.   
  
Wrong.  
  
Without Hogwarts, Harry, I won't be the witch that I was destined to be. My family comes from a long line of powerful wizards and witches. Not powerful like Dumbledore....a different kind of powerful.  
  
We are actually related to Merlin. So we have all of the powers known to wizard-kind. I'm a true Seer, yet I am also a Metamorphmagus. I'm everything that you can imagine.  
  
And at Hogwarts, all the teachers are helping me in some way. Helping me and training me to be one of those powerful witches that come from my family. You see Harry, I've had an encounter with Voldemort also. If you really want to know the story, send me back a reply. Then I'll explain everything. For now I have to go.  
  
Your fellow Gryffindor,   
  
Melanie Landry  
  
I rolled up the parchment and called my owl, Moonshine, over to my desk. "Ok girl," I commanded. "Take this straight to Harry and don't leave until he writes back." Moonshine clicked her beak and flew out my window. I leaned back in my chair, thinking of what Harry might say, when Aunt Dolores burst in my room, red in the face.   
  
I jumped up, wondering how she could have gotten in. "The Ministry sent me a letter!" Aunt Dolores hissed. "They say that you did a spell ten minutes ago!"   
  
I decided to play smart with her.  
  
"Wow, you had to have them tell you in order to figure it out?" I said sarcastically. Aunt flew at me and grabbed my shirt collar. She had only lost her temper like this once, and that had been when the Ministry almost fired her.   
  
"I told you, Melanie! No magic in this house!" Aunt Dolores said angrily through her clenched teeth.   
  
"Hey Aunt Dolores," I spat. "Ever heard of privacy? GET OFF ME!" I punched my aunt in her large stomach, but she didn't let go.   
  
So with her still holding my shirt, I lifted my feet up off the ground and kicked her in the face.  
  
Abuse, I know.  
  
But hey, she was choking me. What else could I do? "I'm telling Mum what you've been doing to me," I said as I fell to the ground. Aunt Dolores was holding her bleeding nose. Scrambling back up, I began to throw my clothes into a bag. "Every damn thing. Every last secret that you have binding me to you for."  
  
Aunt Dolores lunged at me again, but she suddenly became fatter than she already was.   
  
It was like a balloon being blown up. Aunt Dolores's feet slowly lifted off the floor. It wasn't the first time that I had done this. Once, my older sister, Minnie, had made me mad and I accidently blew her up.   
  
While I had the chance, I shoved my aunt out of the room, and down the stairs. I heard her squeal as she hit a cabinet with old things in it. I winced as I heard shattering glass. "Too bad," I muttered.   
  
So I gathered up my clothes and attached them to my Firebolt. I hoped with all my heart that Moonshine would be able to find me. Because I knew that if she came back here, my aunt would read Harry's letter, and then hurt Moonshine.  
  
I flew out the window, making sure to stay well above the clouds.  
  
God, I couldn't wait to get home. 


End file.
